A Divine Test
by afragilelittlehuman
Summary: There was nothing right or good about us together, but I wouldn't give him up. Emmett/Edward, slash, rated M for language and lemons. My entry in the Obsession Contest.


**Obsession One-Shot Contest**

**Title: **_A Divine Test_

**Your pen name: **afragilelittlehuman

**Characters: **Edward & Emmett

**Disclaimer: **_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Lyrics that inspired you:**

_Do you hear this breath -- it's an obsessive breath  
__Can you feel this beat -- it's an obsessive heartbeat  
__Waiting to be joined with its obsession  
_

_______You know sometimes you take it all too far  
__Then I remember -- it's a game between you and me  
__A divine test for us two_

~ _Obsession_, Siouxsie and the Banshees

_To see other entries in the Obsession Contest, please visit the C2 page:  
http://www. fanfiction. net/community/Obsession_Contest_Entries/80822/_

_

* * *

_

**A Divine Test**

He promised me he wouldn't do this. He swore that, if I'd agree to come to this stupid dinner, he wouldn't give me that look.

Still, there he was, looking at me like he would take me on this table if he thought he could get away with it.

It was the same piercing look he'd given me when we were introduced. When he'd taken my hand in his to shake it, my stomach had tied into knots. He'd swallowed hard, barely able to speak my name.

Several times during the party, I'd looked up to find his deep emerald eyes staring at me from across the room. I couldn't decipher his expression or the strange sensation it had given me.

Before I left, we'd exchanged cell numbers at his insistence. He'd said it was important that we become good friends. No one else had seemed to notice the unusual energy that crackled around us, but he had.

On the drive home, my wife at my side, I'd picked up my chirping phone to read a new text message.

_I enjoyed meeting you. I want to see you again. Soon._

My wife had been sound asleep, and I'd fumbled with the tiny keys.

_Me too._

Two tiny words had changed my life.

Text messages and long-winded emails had turned into hidden, whispered phone conversations. I'd tried to tell myself I hadn't hidden my new friendship from my wife, but I had. I'd known where we were headed; I'd known where he was leading me all along.

_Sitting on the deck bundled in a soft fleece throw, I clutched the phone to my ear. "I don't understand this," I muttered. "I've never wanted a man before."_

_"Me either." His voice was soft and soothing, and he seemed relieved that we were finally admitting it._

_"It's wrong. What we want to do is...wrong."_

_"I know."_

When I'd decided to end it, he'd pursued me relentlessly. Buried under an avalanche of voice mails, text messages, and emails, it had been impossible to pretend he didn't exist. Every pleading word had gutted me, and I had barely stayed away. When he told our friends and family we'd had a falling out and he was desperate to apologize, they'd all encouraged me to extend an olive branch. He'd known I couldn't continue to ignore him once my family was involved. He'd exploited my weakness perfectly.

_"I don't understand why you're doing this to me, Edward." I was pleading with him again. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

_He wrapped his long fingers around the back of my neck and pulled me toward him until our foreheads met. "I don't know, Emmett. It would be so much easier if I could." The fingertips of his free hand brushed across my lips. "I keep thinking if I could kiss you just once, I'd be able to walk away."_

_I was tired. Tired of his arguments. Tired of resisting. Mostly, I was tired of not knowing how he tasted._

_"Fuck, Edward." I grabbed his forearms. "Just do it. Please."_

_He pressed his lips firmly to mine, moving slowly until I melted into him. Our mouths nipped and sucked each other until I felt the tip of his tongue part my lips. We'd gone too far, but I didn't care anymore. His tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring me, and I could taste the honey he added to his tea._

Looking at him across the table, his hand linked with Bella's, it was clear he would never be mine. I knew it then, just as I'd known it every time he'd touched me.

I'd fought him off as long as I could, but his desire had been unceasing. When I hadn't answered my phone, he'd shown up on my doorstep. When I hadn't answered his knock, he'd shown up at my job.

Finally, Rose had left me, unable to deal with Edward's constant presence and the secrets she knew I kept. How could I explain to her that I would die if Edward wasn't in my life; that, no matter how much I'd fought it, I was irrevocably in love with another man?

_"Goddamn it, Edward!" I screamed at him, my hands clenched into trembling fists at my sides. "You can't just show up at my job! People can't know about whatever _this_ is."_

_He walked up to me, placing his warm hands on either side of my face. "You know what this is. You know what we are." His hands dropped to my hips, pulling me against him. "You try to pretend that you don't understand, but you do, don't you, baby?"_

_My head fell back as he brushed his hard cock against mine. Neither of us had ever been with a man, and every sensation was so new. I buried my face in his neck as he continued to grind into me._

_"Fuck, Em, you feel so good." He groaned as I began to thrust against him. "This is fucking crazy. We're both fucking crazy."_

_I'd already lost everything; I wasn't going to deny myself anymore. Grabbing his wrist, I yanked him toward the couch. Sitting down, I pulled him until he straddled me, his thighs framing me tightly. Clenching his ass roughly in my hands, I lifted my hips and dragged him along my length._

_It took very little encouragement before he moved his body on his own, riding me hard and fast. Threading my fingers through his wild, auburn hair, I pulled it until he looked at me. His eyes were dark and dilated, and his breath came out in loud gasps._

_"Is this what you wanted Edward?" I growled, angry that we'd lost control like this. "Now that you've got it, does it feel good?" I yanked his hair hard when he didn't answer. "Tell me!"_

_"Yes!" he screamed. "God forgive me, yes!"_

_I wrapped my arms around him, drawing him against my chest. Our lips met and instantly parted, our tongues invading each other's mouths. I was throbbing inside my jeans, the friction of Edward's movements driving me crazy. I felt the familiar tightening begin, and I wasn't sure how I felt about his ability to do this to me._

_Breaking our kiss, my mouth hovered over Edward's ear. "So close. Please...don't stop."_

_We crashed together violently, writhing against each other. His t-shirt inched up his back, and my hands ran over his soft, warm skin. His strong muscles moved under my fingers, and I was desperate to feel, see, taste more._

_"Yeah, Em, that's it," he whispered, cupping my face with his sweaty hand. "Come on, baby. Come for me."_

_The second he commanded it, I came, exploding inside my clothes. My cock was still spasming when Edward went still on top of me, his head thrown back, screaming my name._

I gazed down into my fourth shot of whiskey, wanting to disappear in the amber liquid. Everyone was toasting the happy couple, and I hated them all.

"And why don't we hear something from the brother of the bride?"

My head shot up, and all the revelers up and down the long banquet table were staring straight at me. My father, clueless as ever, held up a mug of beer and nodded in my direction.

"Come on, Em. You're the only one who hasn't toasted yet."

The same voice that filled my dreams rang through the room. "It's okay, Charlie. He doesn't have to. We know how he feels."

I turned toward him, and his hungry look was replaced by a plastic smile and an empty expression. He wasn't my Edward anymore. He was hers, my baby sister's Edward.

And if the motherfucker could stand there and pretend this was all okay, so could I.

I shoved my chair away from the table and stood, holding my shot high in the air. "No, no, I don't mind at all." As I spoke, my eyes locked with his and never strayed. "Congratulations to Bella and Edward. Bella has been the best sister in the entire world, and I'm glad she's found the perfect man. May they have a long and happy life together."

Tilting my head slightly in their direction, I threw my head back, tossing the whiskey down my throat. I hoped the burn would distract me from my pain. I hoped that, if I drank enough, the fire would spread to my heart and incinerate it, leaving me unable to feel anything.

My father stopped me on my fifth trip to the bar. "Son," he said gently, his hand on my shoulder, "I think you need to stop."

"I'm nowhere near drunk," I said bitterly, rolling my eyes.

"Don't make me have one of my deputies drive you home. Look, Em, I know you miss Rose right now, and that's gotta hurt. But don't ruin your sister's rehearsal dinner, okay?"

I stared sheepishly at my feet. "Okay, Dad. Can I leave, though? I think I've more than done my duty here."

Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, he squeezed. "Sure, son. I'll let Bella know."

I couldn't look him in the eye. If he knew, he'd never speak to me again. I couldn't explain that, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't let Edward go. He was more important than my family's love or my eternal soul. Being with Edward was going to send me straight to Hell, and I was going willingly.

Leaving without another word to anyone, I drove straight home, my entire body buzzing and my teeth grinding. As soon as I pulled into traffic, my phone began to chirp. I knew who it was; I didn't even have to look. So I didn't.

By the time I parked in the garage, the phone had been ringing for ten minutes. He was persistent. I had to give him that. The phone vibrated constantly in my pocket, and, once I locked my front door behind me, I turned it off.

Sitting alone, I stared out the sliding glass patio doors into the dark night. Tomorrow, the sister I never dreamed I'd intentionally hurt was marrying the only man...the only person...I'd ever love. I was expected to watch and smile and shed happy tears at the appropriate moments. I didn't know if I could do it. Not even for Edward.

_Edward_. I'd met him at his engagement party, for fuck's sake. He'd pursued me, but I'd let him. I'd relished the attention he'd given me, even though I'd known what we were doing was wrong. I'd allowed my wife, who I'd been with since high school, to walk out of my life rather than be without him. I'd betrayed my sister with every look, every kiss, every touch Edward and I had ever shared.

And, as much as I hated him and hated myself for it, I never wanted it to end.

A soft tap on the glass drew me away from my thoughts. I expected him to come. I'd all but guaranteed it when I'd ignored his calls.

Illuminated by the full moon, he was beautiful. His suit jacket was gone, and his tie hung loosely from his neck. His chest was heaving, and his cheeks were flushed as if he'd been running. Locks of auburn hair flew in every direction. My heart beat faster when I saw his eyes, so sad and burdened.

He waited for me to open the door, and, when I didn't, he beat his fists against the glass.

"Let me in, Em!" he shouted.

"Shut up! I've got neighbors, you idiot!'

He only yelled louder. "And I'll wake every goddamned one of 'em up if you don't open this fucking door!"

Slowly I walked to the door. Edward placed his hand flat against the glass.

"Please, baby, let me in."

With a flick of my finger, I unlocked the door, sliding it open.

Before I could speak, his arms were around me, his lips pressed against my ear. "Why did you leave me? I needed you there with me."

Resting my hands on his chest, I shoved him hard, and he stumbled backward. "_You_ needed! _You_ wanted! What about me, Edward? Do you know how hard it is to sit there and watch you two play the happy couple?"

"Of course I do!" He stalked toward me, grabbing my chin and forcing me to meet his gaze. "How the fuck do you think I felt every time I saw Rosalie touch you?"

My jaw fell open. I'd never considered how Edward felt about Rose. At every family gathering, I'd made extra efforts to hold and kiss her, hoping no one would see how little my heart was in it. Edward had always appeared so aloof and above noticing us, but I'd misjudged him.

"Edward, I'm so..."

"Sorry?" He pushed me away. "Were you going to say you're sorry, Em?"

Grabbing my wrist he spun me around, slamming me chest-first into the wall. His body pinned me, his hands scrambling to grab my hips. I felt his hot breath blow across the back of my neck, and I shivered.

"I'm cold and unfeeling, is that it?" His voice shook with anger. "You can make me the bad guy if that's what it takes for you to sleep at night. I don't care as long as I get to touch you." He unbuckled my belt and fumbled with the button and zipper of my pants. "As long as I get to fuck you."

I winced at his bitter words. I didn't want the first time to be like this.

Covering his hands with mine, I stilled them. "You're right," I whispered.

His head fell onto my shoulder. "Em..."

"No, you're right. We're both at fault here. We're both going to Hell." I lifted his hands, kissing each palm. "I want this just as much as you do."

Hands on my hips, he gently turned me to face him then placed his hands on either side of my face. "I know I'm demanding and overbearing, and I've tried to do right by your sister and forget you." His thumbs brushed back and forth over my cheeks. "But I can't be without you. I just can't."

"Then leave her. You don't love her."

"It's not that simple, baby."

"It is. My family will hate us, but I know your family will forgive you. We wouldn't have to hide anymore."

Edward ignored the tears that ran down his face. "I can't, Emmett. She's pregnant."

I just stared at him, unable to string together any words. Any hope of a future for us was wiped away. It wasn't just about us or even my sister anymore. I wanted to be the bigger man. For once, I wanted my will to match my size and tell Edward we were over.

Instead, I pulled him to me and kissed him.

Frozen in place, Edward's mouth finally began to move with mine, his tongue lapping against me until my lips parted for him. His hand cupped the back of my head, bringing me closer. Our normal, frantic kisses were replaced by one that was slow, gentle, loving.

"Em," he whispered as he pulled away, "say something. Tell me you hate me and to fuck off. Tell me to leave and never come back, and I will." As he spoke, he played with the curls at the nape of my neck.

"Do you want to go?" Every muscle in my body stiffened, and I balled my fists behind his back.

"I don't deserve what I want." He kissed my cheek. "And you deserve more."

"I don't want you to go."

"You understand what it means if I stay?"

After months of cat-and-mouse, after never acknowledging the limits of what we could be, he was telling me what I could have and asking if that was enough. We'd always be liars and cheats. We'd always be each other's dirty little secret.

But we'd be together.

Splaying my hands over his back, I hugged him tightly. "Yes, and I want you to stay."

The fingers at my neck threaded through my hair, tugging my head to the side. Edward's lips were on mine again, sucking my tongue into his mouth as soon as I offered it. His free hand pulled at my tie, loosening it, and he quickly unbuttoned my shirt. My cotton undershirt was then untucked, exposing my stomach to his fingernails.

"Em, let's go to the bedroom."

All thoughts of my family and the wedding tomorrow were pushed out of my mind as I led him through the darkened house and down the hall to my bedroom. Other than the violent dry hump on my couch weeks ago, we'd only kissed. Tonight, we'd see how far we'd really go.

Reaching the bed, I twisted the lamp switch and turned to face him. When I lifted my hand to touch him, he stopped me.

"I want to watch you undress," he whispered.

Lifting my tie over my head, I dropped it to the floor. My button-down and undershirt quickly followed. Stripped from the waist up, I was baring myself to Edward for the first time. I kicked off my shoes and allowed my pants to fall in a puddle at my feet. I slowly pushed my boxer briefs off my hips. Edward licked his lips as I completely removed my briefs and socks.

Taking a single step forward, he reached out, wrapping his long fingers around my already hard cock. His touch felt as good as I'd hoped, and I groaned.

"Do you have any idea how stunning you are?" He watched his hand intently as he slowly stroked me. "I wasn't sure how this would feel, touching you like this."

I thrust my hips toward him, and he stroked me faster.

"It feels _incredible_." His voice was full of awe.

Dropping to his knees if front of me, he tentatively swiped my head with the tip of his tongue. I tried to push him away, but he grabbed my hips, bringing my cock back to his lips.

"Edward, you don't have to..."

My words were cut off by my moans when I felt the head of my cock slip past his lips and over his tongue. Resting my hand on the back of his head, I pushed him further onto me until I felt him struggle to suppress a gag.

"It's okay," I whispered as I reached down and stroked his cheek. "Just take what you can."

I didn't thrust or press him further. I just watched as his wet mouth moved up and down my shaft. One hand wrapped around the inches he couldn't take, and the other massaged my balls.

"So good," I cried, my body tensing. "So fucking good."

His lips curled into a grin around me. He peered up at me through his thick lashes, and I completely lost it. Without a word of warning, I came hard. The sensation of him swallowing around me cause my cock to jerk, extending my orgasm and filling his waiting mouth again.

Scratching his scalp through his soft hair, I laughed when I saw him slowly release me and smile proudly. He kissed my cock once more before licking and nipping a trail up my body as he stood.

Not as patient as he'd been, I helped him undress, running my hands over each new body part we revealed. His lithe, tight body was slightly tanned, but I could still see the light blush on his face.

We made an odd pair, as my pale body easily outweighed his by 75 pounds. Where I was muscle, he was slight. He was tall, but I towered over him. Anyone seeing us together would never guess the power he had over me. The power I gave him.

He held my face between his hands. "Emmett, you know what I want."

"Yes."

"And you?"

"I want you to have it."

There was never any question I'd give him what he wanted. He needed it to lay claim on me. I needed it, too. I needed to know that, on this night, it was _me_ he wanted.

I rummaged inside the drawer of the bedside table, finding the lube and condoms I hadn't used since Rose left me. Handing them to Edward, I crawled onto the bed and lay on my back. He followed, kneeling between my thighs. I flinched when I felt his finger, slick with cold lube, circle my entrance.

"Relax, baby," he cooed, leaning over my body and covering my mouth with his.

As he kissed me, his finger entered me slowly. Tense at first, I let his lips and tongue soothe me until I relaxed. Once he was able to easily move one finger inside me, he added a second, thrusting in and out slowly. He watched me, smiling each time my look of discomfort changed to one of pleasure.

Leaning back, he ripped open the condom and unrolled it down his length. As he stroked himself with a lube-covered hand, I turned over and raised myself onto my hands and knees.

"Baby?"

I looked back at him over my shoulder. "Please, Edward, this is what I want."

He tenderly caressed the swell of my ass, sliding his slick cock between my cheeks. Pulling back once more, he began to gently push into me. The burning stretch I felt as his head entered me caused me to tense again, and I gasped.

"Shh, it's okay." He ran his hand over my back, kneading my muscles.

I nodded when I was ready, and he thrust forward slowly, easing into me. Patient and loving, he moved at my pace, waiting for me to become accustomed to him before pushing further. Finally, his hips were flush against my ass, and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me up until my back was against his chest.

"Can you feel it, baby?" Kissing my neck, he murmured against my skin. "Can you feel my heart pounding? Do you feel me filling you up?"

Reaching behind me, I found his hair and held on tightly. "Oh, God, Edward. Move, please."

Biting down on my shoulder, he began to pull out and thrust in again. Slow and deliberate at first, soon he was pushing me back onto my hands and knees and pounding into me. My moans increased in volume with each thrust, and I rocked back to meet him. He steadied himself with a hand on my hip, his other hand stroking my sensitive cock.

He lay against my back, kissing between my shoulder blades. "I love you, Emmett, so fucking much it hurts."

I couldn't respond. Instead I ground my ass into him, silently begging for his release. He doubled his efforts, slamming into me and tightening his grip on me.

"I'm soooo close," he said, his husky voice breaking on the last word.

His fingers dug into my hip, and his entire body went taut. He screamed as he came, his exploding cock throbbing inside me. He continued to stroke me until I fell with him, my thick release coating his hand.

We collapsed on the bed, and he spooned me, kissing my neck and shoulder. He whispered words of affection in my ear while I rubbed the arms that encircled me.

An hour later, he began to stir. He rose from the bed and dressed himself as I watched. When he was finished, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I've got to go, baby." He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. "I know tomorrow will be hard for you, but I need you there."

"I'll be there, I promise."

He seemed to ponder for a moment before swallowing hard. "Rosalie will be there, too, and I think you should talk to her. She wants to come home, you know. I think you should let her."

I bolted up in the bed. "Why? I thought you said..."

"I know what I said." He ran his hand through his hair, tugging it nervously. "I just don't want you to always be alone, Em. You need someone...when I can't be with you. And she can give you a home, a family. Things I can't." He kissed me again, his tongue quickly tasting me. "I'll give you what I can, though, I swear."

He gave me another quick peck on the lips before standing and walking toward the door. There was nothing right or good about us together, but I wouldn't give him up. And I couldn't let him walk out the door without knowing.

"Edward," I called behind him, "I love you."

Turning around in the doorway, he smiled. "I know, baby."

I fell back on the bed, listening to his footsteps through the house and the swoosh of the patio doors sliding closed. I smiled with the knowledge that he would come back to me.

He always did.

* * *

**A/N: **

_A cast of thousands helped bring this story to fruition. Okay, not thousands, but several:_

_Thanks to my awesome beta, __**jadedandboring**__. (Team Maggie FTMFW!)_

_Thanks to __**rmhale**__, who not only pre-read but also gave me a talk on writing safe anal sex. I was only slightly mortified ;)_

_Thanks to __**vampireisthenewblack**__, __**veddersgirl**__, and __**KylaPricky **__for also pre-reading. Your feedback was very helpful and wonderfully supportive!_


End file.
